Varsity Dreams and Poolside Wishes
by Sarah Rensi
Summary: Bella Swan is heading into her sophomore year of High School, everything is going great! She’s hoping to make the Varsity cheer team and she’s gonna be spending her off time around the pool. what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing that has to do with twilight

Summery: Bella Swan is heading into her sophomore in High School, everything is going great! She's hoping to make the Varsity cheer team and she's gonna be spending her time around

the pool. What could go wrong?

BPOV

It occurred to me while I lay in bed that night that my world as I knew it could change tomorrow for either the better or the worse. I had to make Varsity I just had to. I knew for a fact

that Alice and Rose would definitely be on the team, there's no way that they could sit another year on JV as juniors. I, however, had all the possibility in the world to be shoved right back

where I had been the year previous as a freshman. Last year I was lucky to say the least, a freshman on JV didn't happen to often and my fellow freshman didn't take to kindly to

that were stuck on the freshman team while I was just one step away to being on the elite Varsity.

I turned onto my back to stare at the ceiling. Maybe, just maybe, if I make the team this year my fellow classmates will take me more seriously and more importantly the boys of Forks high

will take me more seriously. I know I sound like a pubescent girl, but let's face it, I am. Every day of every hour my head is swimming with the idea of boys. I wasn't really so much

attracted to my classmates as I was the upper classmen. Uhh kill me now if I could just get one of them to look my way I think I might just die and go to heaven!

I flipped back over onto my side and thought of the previous days. The tryouts seemed to go well. I'm not shy in the least bit. In fact I'm quite the opposite. Let's just say it out loud; Bella

Swan is loud and obnoxious. I wasn't afraid to walk up to a cute boy and tell him exactly how cute my friends and I thought he was. Of course that would only happen if we were say at

the fair, or the mall.I would never confront one of my own schoolmates. Why you might ask, well let me explain; I could always march right up to lets say….hmmm….Mike Newton (total

hottie) and tell him that he's absolutely gorgeous and then he, being the nice person that he is, would gladly go tell the rest of the popular kids just how "cute" and "smart" he thinks I

am….Sorry folks not gonna happen. I would be the laughing stock of Forks High. I just can't bring myself to it. I've never really even had a boyfriend, well there was this boy in 8th grade

but we just gave each other notes in-between classes, some relationship.

Once again I flopped onto my other side. If only I could fall asleep then I could dream about being disappointed instead of laying here just staring at my wall. _Just think of tomorrow_ I tried

to tell myself. Varsity is just at my finger tips I can almost feel the uniform. Once I'm on Varsity Cheer all the boys will want to date me including that stuck up jerk Mike.

With thoughts of me being able to turn down Mike Newton instead of the other way around, I fell asleep. Entering my nightmares of Junior Varsity one more year and Mike laughing in my face

for the umpteenth time. Life will all change tomorrow it just had to.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, if it's not popular i might not finish writing it. Honesty is Key folks so don't sugar coat it :)**


	2. Chapter 2: D day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter 2: D day**

Today's the day; the day where my world can either sore to new heights or come crashing down without any type of landing gear. It was decision day for the cheerleading teams. I was up so early the sun hadn't even shone its beautiful face, but then again living in forks it probably wouldn't anyways.

I scrambled around my room gathering the things I would need to start my day off right. Cheer shorts. Check. Tank top. Check. Ribbon, socks, and cheer shoes. Check, Check, and double Check. I grabbed a quick shower, threw on my cloths, and put my hair in a simple ponytail making sure to tie the ribbon in a perfect bow. I didn't want the coaches thinking they had made a mistake by putting me on varsity. Yeah, I know I haven't made the team yet, but I'm trying to be optimistic, geesh!

I snagged a poptart, a Pepsi, and my water bottle as I ran out the door, only to have to turn back to get my keys. I swear, if my head wasn't attached, I'd forget it too. I started my beautiful baby blue blazer, ok so it's rusty and things are falling off, but hey it's my first car so shut it. Halfway to the high school I noticed something fall off the top of my car. As I look in the side mirror, I could see my water bottle tumbling down the road. Great. Just as I thought my day was gonna actually go smoothly. I turned around to retrieve the mostly frozen bottle, and to my relief it wasn't cracked. At least I had that going for me. When I arrived at the school I noticed my two bestest best's were already there. Sweet, at least we'll face it together. I also noted the super hotness that was the football team. Wipe drool. Check. Fix bow. Check. I was ready to face the world, well my world at least, filled with hot football players and beautiful cheerleaders.

Forks High wasn't anything special, but it was comfortable to me. Not to big, but not to small. A small kingdom that I only hoped to someday rule. I walked into the cafeteria to find Alice and Rose. To my surprise the girls were talking to some of the previous year's varsity. I felt a little awkward approaching my two friends, but I didn't want to just stand and stare at them. With a sigh and a fake smile plastered on, I bounced over to the small group. "Hi gang, what's shakin?!" yeah I talk a little loud when I'm nervous. "Oh Bella your finally here!" Rose gave me a giant squeeze and Alice followed suit quickly after. "What took you so long?" I had to explain my water bottle chase, which seemed to have cracked everyone up. "Only you Bells, only you." Rose said with a little shake of her head. She was completely right, something that stupid could only happen to me.

As we sat there chatting about the up coming season, I noticed Mr. & Mrs. Banner enter the room. Mr. & Mrs. Banner were our cheer coaches. The both taught at the school as well, Mr. Banner with biology and Mrs. Banner with Trig. Lucky ole me gets to have both of them this next school year. Joy. They were definitely the odd couple; Mr. B was loud and playful, where as Mrs. B was quiet and fierce. They began to rally the girls into one general area for the announcement. I had to stay positive; even if I was put back on JV for a second year. JV does have its advantages though; Mr. B would be my head coach again. I could be silly and enjoy myself. While being on varsity would require poise and dedication, Mrs. B didn't play around, at all. "Ok girls gather round, we're gonna pass out envelopes that will reveal your team status or lack there of, Good Luck!" Gee's Mr. B is such a goof sometimes. As I wait to hear my name, I see both the disappointment and joy of each girl. Alice and Rose politely waited for me to get my envelope so we could be there for one another incase it all went south. "Izzy Swan" Mr. Banner yelled out. He had taken to using anything but the name I allotted them to call me. Isabella was only an option for the rentals, but he seemed to think my little tirades were hilarious. I gave him a fake glare and snatched the envelope from his hand. He of course just laughed as I stomped away.

"Alright ladies moment of truth" I said to the two most important people in the room. "On the count of three…One…Two…Three." With an audible sigh all three of us ripped the envelopes open. I closed my eyes and pulled the slip of paper out. When I opened my eyes and looked down, what I saw brought tears flooding to the surface.

**A/N: Sorry bought the cliffy but it just seemed fun. Any who, let me know what you think.**


End file.
